


Миссис Дарси

by alameli



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Humor, Irony, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: С тех пор как Элизабет Беннет стала миссис Дарси, мистер Коллинз находит ее непостижимо и абсолютно прекрасной.





	Миссис Дарси

Мисс Элизабет Беннет всегда казалась мистеру Коллинзу прелестнейшим созданием, а с тех пор, как стала миссис Дарси, он находил ее очарование всеподчиняющим, а красоту — непревзойденной. В одном обращении «миссис Дарси» было столько достоинства и сладкозвучия, что он старался употреблять его так часто, как только мог. «Ты получила письмо от миссис Дарси, моя дорогая? О, расскажи же, что нам пишет миссис Дарси! Как поживает мистер Дарси? Как здоровье самой миссис Дарси?» Шарлотта смотрела на него немного странно, но послушно пересказывала новости, которыми делилась ее подруга. О, как же ему повезло с женой, и как хорошо, что они с миссис Дарси — подруги!

Иногда по вечерам, сидя у камина, он мечтал, как супруги Дарси окажут им честь своим визитом. Величественная карета подъедет к порогу их скромного дома, лакей в дорогой ливрее распахнет дверцу, и мистер Коллинз низко поклонится, почти припадая к земле. Изящная женская рука в кружевной перчатке покажется из манящей темноты, и мистер Коллинз протянет ей навстречу свою — немного дрожащую от волнения, но вполне надежную. Нежные пальчики лягут в его ладонь... и то ли от переизбытка чувств при мысли об этом прикосновении, то ли от блеска драгоценных украшений на воображаемой перчатке, мистер Коллинз пару раз даже терял сознание, предаваясь этим мечтам.

После женитьбы мистер Дарси с супругой побывали в Розингс-парк, увы, лишь один раз — по случаю дня рождения мисс де Бёр. На балу мистеру Коллинзу не представилась возможность пригласить миссис Дарси на танец, да он бы, наверное, и не осмелился. Язык плохо слушался его в тот вечер, из-за чего он упустил возможность познакомиться с несколькими достойнейшими людьми. Он опасался, что сможет лишь шептать безостановочно: «Миссис Дарси... миссис Дарси», и не порадует даму ни одним из миллиона комплиментов, которые он придумывал между написанием проповедей и ведением счетных книг. Кажется, где-то в подсчетах расходов на шляпки для миссис Коллинз так и остались записаны некоторые из них, к примеру: «Ваше сердце столь же велико, сколь состояние вашего мужа».

Поэтому на балу он лишь наблюдал издалека, услаждал взор картиной семейного счастья супругов Дарси — а они, несомненно, были счастливы. Да и могло ли быть иначе? Помимо положения в обществе и огромного состояния, они обладали еще и красотой, и милостивым нравом. Танцевали они преимущественно друг с другом. Мистер Дарси не сводил глаз с супруги, деликатно касаясь то ее пальцев, то локтя, то тонкого стана. Кому-то другому он мог бы показаться слишком хмурым или мрачным, но мистер Коллинз был уверен, что заметил мягкость и даже покорность в его взгляде. Вероятно, покорность чувствам, столь сильно завладевшими им, что мистер Дарси не побоялся брака с прелестной, но, скажем прямо, небогатой и не особо родовитой барышней. Миссис Дарси радовала мужа благосклонными улыбками, от чего на щеках появлялись милейшие ямочки, часто слышался ее задорный смех...

Мистер Коллинз не смел и мечтать оказаться на ее месте. То есть, на его месте. Впрочем, неважно.


End file.
